


Snapshot

by themidnightbluegirl (dancesonmoonlight)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Photographer AU, Sex, Sexual Harrassment, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesonmoonlight/pseuds/themidnightbluegirl
Summary: Papyrus is a freelance photographer who had found himself bound to a rather unfortunate job. However, through a co-worker and friend, he manages not only to finally get the job of his dreams, he gets to work for fashion icon Mettaton! As he and the fabulous robot work together, they begin to grow closer.Some plot, some smut, and some romance make up this short little story.





	Snapshot

Papyrus hated his job, and for a guy who normally gave everything the benefit of the doubt, that was saying a lot. Papyrus was a freelance photographer who thought he finally found a solid job; good pay, full set up, the works. On paper, it was a dream come true. But from the first day he walked on set, Papyrus knew he had been duped.

Papyrus had unknowingly signed himself under the employment of a porn website. And he, stupidly thinking the job was anything else, agreed to contract work. He was stuck. But Papyrus was not a quitter by any means, no sir. It's temporary, he told himself, only a few weeks at most. And living in the city was expensive. His brother already had to work two jobs just to make ends meet. The job paid well and he wasn't the only monster who worked there so he didn't feel out of place. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Oh how wrong a skeleton could be.

 

“That's a wrap!” the director called out. “We're done for the day.” Papyrus let out a small sigh of relief. He removed the camera that hung from his neck and capped the lens. Pulling up the menu on the camera's touch pad, Papyrus looked through the photos from today. Today was the gallery shoot for the female performers. All the photos contained the actresses posed in lewd positions either in revealing costumes, lingerie, or completely naked. Papyrus grimaced. Even though he had been working at the website for three months now, his discomfort around doing these shoots hadn't faded. His expression did not go unnoticed.

“They come out that bad?” a sweet voice asked. Papyrus looked up from the camera to see Candy, one of the actresses, walking up to him. She was beautiful woman with bronze skin and blonde kissed hair that cascaded down her back. She was also one of the few people Papyrus had befriended on the set. A flimsy robe was wrapped around her curvy body.

“No, it's not that,” Papyrus sighed. “This stuff just makes me uncomfortable, you know that.” Candy gave him a warm, if sad, smile.

“I know, sweet pea. I'm not a fan of our line of work either. What we do...it's not easy, especially with sleazebags like Sal in charge. Is it true he's trying to convince you to join the amateur gallery?” Papyrus opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a sharp smack to the back of the skull. He stumbled forward briefly before turning to see who hit him. Sure enough, walking away from them was Sal, a greasy, balding man with a short temper.

“Hey, gossip on your own time!” Sal barked. He pointed at Papyrus. “Get that gear cleaned up, Twinkle!” Papyrus scowled, rubbing his head. 'Twinkle' is what everyone, minus Candy and a few others, called Papyrus due to his tall, lean frame and sweet grin. He hated it.

“Papyrus! Are you okay?!” Candy asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“I'm fine,” Papyrus said, giving her a smile. “He can't do any real damage.” That didn't stop Candy from shooting a glare in Sal's direction.

“Bastard.” She turned back to Papyrus. “Tell you what, you clean up, I'll get dressed, and we'll go for coffee. My treat. Sound good?”

“That sounds great.”

“Good. See you in ten, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

Papyrus and Candy headed downtown to a nearby cafe, chatting as they walked.

“To answer your previous question back in the studio,” Papyrus started, “No, Sal hasn't come to me about getting me on the amateur gallery...yet. But he has hinted at it.”

“Ugh,” Candy grunted. “He's such a creep. Trying to get his slimy fingers on every opportunity to get more viewers. Please tell me you told him to fuck off.” Papyrus let out a laugh.

“I didn't use those exact words, but yes, that's what I told him.”

“Good. No offense, sweet pea, but porn is not the life for you.”

“But what about you?” Papyrus asked. “You hate this work too. Honestly I can't imagine doing what you do.” Candy smiled sadly.

“Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than I look and I've been in this biz longer than I care to admit. I'll be fine.” Papyrus frowned, but didn't say anything. He just wrapped an arm around Candy's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. Candy laughed, and hugged him back. “Come on, sweetness,” she said. “I need my coffee buzz.”

 

When they got to the cafe, Papyrus spotted two familiar faces at one of the outdoor tables.

“Undyne!” he called out. The blue fish woman with fiery red hair and her yellow lizard girlfriend looked up from their conversation. Undyne flashed a grin of sharp, yellow teeth.

“Paps!” she shouted. Undyne practically dove out of her seat and tackled Papyrus into a big bear hug. Despite getting the air knocked out of him, Papyrus returned the hug. Undyne put Papyrus back on the ground. “What are you doing out in this part of town?” she asked.

“Just got out of work,” Papyrus explained. “Came for coffee with my co-worker.” Candy gave a small wave.

“Hi, I'm Candy,” she said. Undyne let out a gasp.

“Oh my god!” She began to shake her hands. “Oh my god! I recognize you!” Candy's face went a little pale.

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah! You're Sugar Vixen! The makeup guru!” Undyne exclaimed. Candy let out a relieved sigh.

“Yep, that's me! Honestly, I'm a little surprised to meet someone who watches my videos.”

“Are you kidding?!” Undyne laughed. “You're an artist! See this wing?” Undyne pointed to her one good eye. “Learned that from your eyeliner tutorial!”

“Oh wow! That came out so good! Which brand did you use?”

“oh my god, you _have_ to come sit with us!” Before Papyrus and Candy could agree, Undyne grabbed them my their hands and dragged them over to her table. They sat down along side a surprised Alphys.

“Oh! H-hey Papyrus,” Alphys smiled. “Didn't expect to see you out here. Who's your friend?”

“Alphys, don't you recognize her?” Undyne beamed. “It's Sugar Vixen!” Alphys adjusted her glasses.

“O-oh yeah! I see it now! Undyne, my girlfriend here, is a big fan of your videos.”

“It's actually quite an honor to meet a fan!” Candy laughed. Undyne scooted closer to Candy.

“So, can we, like, talk shop?” Undyne asked. “Cause I've tried a few of the brands you suggested, but none of them seem to work. Scales, you know?”

“Sure! Yeah, I'm sure certain brands work differently on scales than they do on skin.” Papyrus stood up from his seat.

“I'll grab the coffee for us,” he said.

“Oh, wait!” Candy stopped him before he could leave. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a ten dollar bill. “Caffe mocha with whipped cream,” she said as she handed Papyrus the money. “Thanks, Papyrus.” Papyrus gave her a grin before he headed into the cafe.

 

As he waited in line, Papyrus was mulling over what he was going to get for himself. He was torn between a vanilla chai latte or a caramel cappuccino. As he tapped his chin in thought, he felt a presence come up behind him.

“Hey, Twinkle, nice to see that sweet ass of yours outside the studio.” Papyrus whirled around to see another familiar face, much to his misfortune. It was Bruce, one of the male actors for the website. He was handsome beast of a man that had been constantly harassing Papyrus since they first met. Bruce was the one who started calling Papyrus 'Twinkle' and has been, unsuccessfully, trying to get the poor skeleton to sleep with him. If there was one person Papyrus was more uncomfortable with than Sal, it was Bruce. Papyrus could feel himself get tense. He turned his attention back to the menu.

“Just getting coffee,” Papyrus said quietly. “Nothing unusual about that.”

“Do you come here often, or am I just lucky today?” Bruce grinned as he slipped a hand around Papyrus's hip. Papyrus began to shrink into himself, trying to move away from the man.

“Please stop touching me,” he barely managed to say. Bruce snickered.

“You're cute when you're shy,” He pulled Papyrus closer. Papyrus's discomfort must have been apparent because a nearby employee came up.

“Um, sir? Is everything okay?” the employee asked. Bruce's eyes shot daggers at the employee.

“Everything's fine. Mind your own business,” he snapped. Papyrus took his chance and stepped ahead to the counter and out of Bruce's reach.

“I was just about to make an order!” he said, a little louder than he intended. The employee quickly caught on.

“Yes, of course! I can help you over here,” they said, motioning to the other side of the counter. Thankful, Papyrus followed the employee and made his order. He peeked over his shoulder slightly, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Bruce's hulking figure leaving the cafe in a huff. Papyrus let out a breath of relief.

He made sure to leave a big tip.

 

Papyrus returned to the table, beverages in hand, to see the girls still chatting away. He would have liked to stay, but after his encounter with Bruce, Papyrus was feeling rather anxious. He placed Candy's drink in front of her.

“Hey, um, I actually gotta get going,” Papyrus said before Candy could thank him. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Paps, you okay?” Undyne asked.

“Yeah! I'm fine, just wanted to get some photos done before nightfall, that's all.” Not untrue, Papyrus thought. He did want some pictures of the sunset today. “I'll see you later!” Papyrus gave a quick wave and turned heel, not sticking around for goodbyes. He needed space from the cafe.

 

After about an hour of taking photos in the park, Papyrus finally arrived home. The apartment was dark and quiet, which worried him.

“Okay Sans,” Papyrus whispered. “Either you're not back from work yet or...” He flicked on the living room light and, sure enough, there was Sans, fast asleep on the couch. He was still in his work clothes. Papyrus sighed. He walked over to his brother and gently shook him awake. Sans's head popped up, sleep still in his eyes. He looked up at Papyrus.

“Oh. Hey, bro,” he said with a yawn. He slowly sat up. “Shit, what time is it?”

“Sans, you can't keep falling asleep after work like this, it messes up your sleep cycle!” Papyrus said. “It's why you're always late in the morning.”

“I can't help it, bro,” Sans replied. “I'm just so tired all the time.”

“Have you even eaten yet?”

“...Uh...”

“I'll take that as a 'no'.” Papyrus shook his head and walked into the kitchen. “Luckily for you you have a master chef for a brother.” He opened the fridge and considered his options. Not much to choose from. “Shoot, it might have to be grilled cheese tonight.”

“Simple,” Sans said, getting up from the couch. “But oh so tasty.”

“Remind me to go food shopping tomorrow,” Papyrus said as he got out the cheese and bread.

“I'll leave you a note,” Sans stretched, a small crack emitting from his spine. He headed over to the tiny kitchen table and sat down, head resting on his arms. “So, I hate talking about work during non-work hours but...have you found anything that might get you out of that shitty modeling job yet?” Papyrus tensed for a moment. He hadn't told Sans the exact details of his job for fear of making his over-worked brother even more stressed out. The truth would probably give Sans an ulcer and he didn't even have a stomach. Papyrus just gave Sans a smile.

“Not yet, but I'm not giving up! A better opportunity is out there somewhere, I can feel it!”

“So you could say,” Sans grinned. Papyrus's expression soured.

“Sans...”

“That you...”

“Don't you dare...”

“Feel it in your bones?” There was a moment of silence. Papyrus inhaled deeply before grabbing the bread and throwing it directly at Sans's face. Sans burst into laughter. “Aww come on, Paps, that was a perfect set up!”

“Your joke was bad and you should feel bad,” Papyrus smirked. “Now grab the bread and come make your sandwich.”

“Ugh, but that requires movement...” Sans grumbled jokingly.

“Come on, Sans, quit _loaf_ ing around!” Papyrus burst into giggles over his joke. Sans just chuckled.

“Alright, but only cause I'm starving.”

 

After dinner, Papyrus spent the next couple of hours editing and uploading his sunset photos to his online portfolio. It was a clear summer day today, so he got some really good shots. He scrolled through his previous photos, happy with his personal repertoire. Candy had posed for a few of his portraits and full body works. They were some of his more popular pieces. He had toyed with the idea of getting a print of one of them for her, as a thank you.

Papyrus leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. He checked the clock on his computer. Midnight. Probably should go to bed soon, he thought. He didn't want to go to bed, though. That meant he'd have to wake up to another day of work. Another day of being harassed and bullied. Papyrus let out an exasperated groan. He wasn't sure how much more of this job he could take. He needed something else, anything else, and fast.

Papyrus took a deep breath. Thinking about his job was only stressing him out. He needed to relax if he was gonna get any sleep tonight. Papyrus shut down his computer, changed into his pajamas, and hopped into bed. He took out his phone and began scrolling through his online feed. Nothing of interest. Suddenly, the app indicated one of the profiles he followed had just updated. Curious, Papyrus refreshed the feed. His eyes went wide. Mettaton posted a new photo.

Mettaton was one of the most popular fashion icons on the web. A humanoid-robot monster, Mettaton won the hearts of millions with his confidence, incredible good looks, kind heart, and of course his taste in fashion. He was currently working on developing his own brand of clothing and makeup.

The picture Mettaton posted was a selfie of him at a club in one of the pieces of his future clothing line. It was a sleek, geometrical cocktail dress, cut mid thigh with a small leg slit. Mettaton's front faced away from the camera, showing off the curve of his waist and his sculpted rump. He peered over his shoulder, giving the camera a sultry look.

_A little sneak peek for my darling viewers!_ Said the description below. One of those viewers was Papyrus.

Papyrus couldn't keep his eyes off the picture of his celebrity crush. From the glimpse of his eye under long, thick lashes to that delicious back curve, there wasn't an angle where Mettaton wasn't sexy. Papyrus could feel his soul pulse. He couldn't help it. Mettaton was the most beautiful man Papyrus had ever seen. And in a dress that not only hugged his curves but also showed off his perfectly toned legs, it didn't take long for the tingling to move down to Papyrus's pelvis. The skeleton wasn't sure what to do about his predicament. On one hand, this wouldn't have been the first time Papyrus had masturbated to a picture of Mettaton. The man was just too good to resist. And Papyrus really could use some stress relief. On the other...well...honestly there wasn't an 'other' tonight. Screw it, he thought.

Papyrus got up from his bed and rummaged through the top drawer of his dresser. He found his box of condoms and took one out. He then sat back on his bed, his back against the wall. Placing his phone down on the sheets, Papyrus shimmied his pajama pants down off his hips. His blue magic had started to slightly condense in his crotch. Not enough for the condom yet. Papyrus looked back down at Mettaton's selfie. He imagined what it would be like to be with Mettaton right now. Music pounding, lights flashing, and Mettaton sipping on some kind of alcoholic concoction. Papyrus thought about Mettaton looking at him, his eye peeking out under bangs of soft black hair. Lush lips painted black, the gloss shimmering in the club lights. He'd give a coy smile, and invite him to dance.

It would start out simple. Mettaton would pull him in, encouraging him to touch his hips. Papyrus would move his hands up along Mettaton's waist, feeling the firmness of his robotic body under the dress's soft cloth. Mettaton would then move his hands lower, right along the small of his back, teasing Papyrus with his curves. He'd whisper something to him, letting his breath tickle Papyrus's neck. Papyrus dragged his fingers along his neck, imagining the sensation. His other hand moved down to his crotch, fingertips playing with his magic.

Then they'd kiss. Papyrus imagined Mettaton had the softest lips in the world. He'd pull the robot closer, sliding his hand down, wrapping his fingers onto Mettaton's ass. Papyrus felt his magic grow at the thought. He rubbed his fingers harder against the glowing plasma.

Now he pictured Mettaton against the wall of the club, being held up in Papyrus's strong arms. The kissing grew more passionate as they tasted each other. He would taste like sugar, Papyrus thought. Mettaton would scrape his fingernails against Papyrus's shoulder blades, desperate for more of him. His long legs would wrap around Papyrus's hips, leaning into his crotch.

The magic between his legs grew stronger, forming a fully erect cock. Papyrus had meant to put the condom on at this point, but his fantasy was taking over. Without a second thought, he wrapped his fingers around his dick and began to pump furiously. His breathing hastened as he imagined grinding hard against Mettaton, moving him against his erection. He could only imagine what sound Mettaton would make, what pleasure would look across his beautiful face, hearing his name escape from Mettaton's lips.

Papyrus took the end of his pajama shirt and bit into it to stifle his moans. He increased his speed, losing his train of thought to the pleasure that was building up inside him. It tingled his gut, spreading warmth across his lower half. He couldn't stop, it felt too good. He was on the cusp of orgasm.

He stroked his cock as fast as he could, encouraging the orgasm to come. His back arched, and he whimpered into the cloth of his shirt. Finally, he came, a shot of blue magic spurting from the tip of his dick. Papyrus clawed against the wall as he slid down it, groaning with every pulse. He fell flat onto his back, breathing labored as he came down from his orgasm. His hand released his cock and fell to his side. He lazily pulled his shirt out of his mouth as he basked in his pleasure. All his worries were miles away. Although his magic was beginning to fade, the warmth was still there. It was soothing. His whole being was at peace, and it didn't take long before he drifted off to sleep.

 

The next day, Papyrus was back at the studio, hating his job. Today's shoot was for the male performers' gallery, which meant Bruce would be there all day. Papyrus did his best to look occupied with his work, and for most of the day he was left alone. At least until lunchtime.

Papyrus stood in the break room, waiting for his bagel to cook in the toaster. Suddenly, his phone dinged. He pulled the device out of his pant pocket and checked it. It was a text from Candy.

 

_C: hey sweet pea where r u?_ Papyrus gave a quizzical look. He texted her back.

 

_P: At work. Where else would I be?_ He was about to put his phone back when it dinged again.

 

_C: no, which room?_

 

_P: We're in room 7 today._

 

C: _get ur stuff. I'm picking u up_ Now Papyrus was concerned.

 

_P: Did something happen?_

 

_C: good news dont worry! now hurry up! i'll meet you there_ She didn't have to tell him twice. Bagel forgotten, Papyrus headed out of the break room and back to the studio floor. He made a beeline to his equipment and started packing, only to be interrupted by Bruce.

“Whoa, where's the fire, Twinkle?” he asked, hooking his hand under Papyrus's arm, forcing him to stand up. “It almost looks like you're getting ready to leave.”

“Uh, something came up,” Papyrus said, trying to discreetly remove his arm from Bruce's grasp. Unfortunately, Bruce noticed.

“I don't think so,” Bruce scowled. He tightened his grip just enough to start to make it hurt. Papyrus winced. “Not before you and I have a little chat about yesterday.”

“I don't...? What are you talking about?” Papyrus asked, genuinely confused. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“I'm talking about how you brushed me off yesterday. Rather rudely, might I add, getting that barista involved. And after I was being so friendly with you,” Bruce squeezed Papyrus's arm harder. Papyrus grimaced, but tried to stay calm.

“Look,” he said, keeping his voice even. “We can talk later if you want, but I really have to go. Now please let go of my arm.” Bruce let out a laugh.

“Nice try, Twinkle,” he scoffed. “But nobody tells me what to do.” He pulled Papyrus closer. “And I _always_ get what I want.” Fear set into Papyrus's gut. He was out of options. Using his free hand, he sent a punch straight into Bruce's jaw. Bruce's head snapped back, and his grip loosened. Papyrus pulled his arm free and, grabbing his equipment, headed to the door. He had his hand on the handle when someone yanked him back by his shirt. It was Sal. He was pissed.

“Where the fuck do you think you're going?!” he bellowed. “You just clocked one of my best stars and you think you can just up and leave?!” Papyrus didn't have time to reply before the door opened and Candy stepped in.

“There you are!” she smiled. “Come on, we gotta go!”

“He's not going anywhere!” Sal shouted. “And as long as you both work for me you'll listen to me!” Candy glowered, and gave Sal a swift kick to the crotch. The man fell to his knees, and Candy took Papyrus by the arm.

“We quit!” she declared before she led Papyrus out of the studio. Papyrus gave her a bewildered look. She just grinned. “You don't know how long that asshole had that coming.”

“Did you mean what you said?” Papyrus asked. “We're quitting?”

“That's right!” Candy giggled. “Luck is finally in our court, sweetness! I got us new jobs!”

“What?! Really?! With who?”

“Come on, I'll tell you in the car.”

 


End file.
